The Begining
by Shadow-DM
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who ends up getting sent back in time, though various challanges she gains inhuman powers and finds out that shes only a small part human. When she finally gains her powers she awakens a prophacy. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, long before most creatures of this earth were born or created, two creatures stood above the rest. The True Angels and the Shadow Demons, beings of great power, they lived their lives as any creature of the wild did. The True Angels were beings for pure light while the Shadow Demons were beings of complete darkness.

These creatures aren't like those of today's stereotype of good and bad. They were the balance of light and dark, but are creatures of instinct, of the wild. They lived their lives by the moment, never by emotions such as greed, envy, or pride.

As time went on and humans were born the Shadow Demons mated with the humans and with animals, creating the first demons. These demons are the strongest of them, known as the first generation demons. This also established the first two species of demon, the beastoid and humanoid demons.

As a few hundred years progressed the humans and the demons lived in harmony with one another. Soon the True Angels began to mate with the humans, there aspiring were the first Gods. The Gods soon began to think that because they are divine, because they were powerful they should be worshiped.

They started to o after the demons who didn't want to fight. With each battle they retreated until they couldn't anymore. When this happened they opened a worm hole into a different dimension within their dimensional plan to escape. After this they Gods then went after the Shadow Demons only to find they were far stronger than they would ever be.

So the Gods then sealed them away along with a part of the world into what is now know as the Shadow Realm. Because of this the balance the world once had was destroyed and the True Angels began to die. The last few True Angels warned the Gods that one day they will return and because of the creed and laws of old they would be punished for their crimes and dire for it.

This is just a preview of one of my stories pls tell me what u think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pls review and tell me what you think, thank u . The first part of this story is mostly history so the crossover doesn't begin until the second part but pls still read and wait patiently. Thank u! **

Long ago, long before most creatures of this earth were born or created, two creatures stood above the rest. The True Angels and the Shadow Demons beings of great power, they lived their lives as any creature of the wild did. The True Angels where beings of pure light while the Shadow Demons were beings of complete darkness.

These creatures aren't like those of today's stereotype of good and bad. They were the balance of light and dark, but are creatures of instinct of the wild. They lived their lives by the moment, never by emotion such as greed, envy, or pride.

As time went on and humans were born the Shadow Demons mated with them and other animals creating the first demons. These demons are the strongest of their kind, known as the First Generation Demons. This also established the first two species of demon, the Humanoid demons and the Beastoid demons. The Humanoid demons follow reason and logic while the Beastoid demons follow instinct and the law of Tooth and Claw.

As a few hundred years progressed, the humans and demons lived in harmony with one another. Soon the True Angels began to mate with the human's and their offspring were the first gods.

In a large city surrounded by forest and scrubland, the humans and demons walk among each other unaware that they were being watched. High above them sits a lonely god who looks upon them.

"Filthy demon scum, should be destroyed or enslaved." The god said. His name is Acuden, a powerful god. He is six foot nine with short hair the colors of silver, grey, white, and light blue. He is lean and muscular with broad shoulders and narrow hips and a natural tan. His hair has the texture of feathers and his eyes change color portraying his emotions.

"Why should they be loved when they are of the darkness, evil." He stares down at the demons; he finally decided to put his plan in action. Getting up from his perch he shifts to his home. Once there he sends out an energy call summoning his brethren to put an end to the demons once and for all.

Desaune felt a shiver roll up her spin, a signal that she was being summoned. Looking off into the distance to where the origin of the energy call originated she knew this was not a meeting she would want to miss. She the shifted to the location to find out what was going on and the reason for this bizarre summoning call.

Off in the Volcanic Plans, Borax was training to sharpen his skills when he sensed the summoning call. Knowing instinctively that it was his brother at arms, he raced to go see what was happening.

Back at Acuden's home the god started to appear and join him in his large training hall. One by one they gathered until around 100 of them had arrived, Acuden began to explain why he summoned them all there.

"Hear me my brothers and sisters, to day this…this… insanity in which we live in must stop. We must take control of this world that our birth parents the True Angels and those Shadow Beings believe that they control, they dominate. Let us bring and end to this darkness that the people believe is right, show them that all darkness should be expelled from this world and driven away."

His announcement caused an uproar by his fellow gods. Many were murmuring to each other not knowing how to process this radical information while others waited to hear more.

"Agreed." One of the gods stepped forward and said. Acuden turned to look at who spoke. He found it was his brother at arms Borax, someone who envies the position that the Shadow Beings and True Angels hold over the world and its inhabitants. Borax is six foot seven with shaggy hair the colors of brown, silver, tan, and auburn. His eyes are a golden brown along with his skin, he is bulky and a heavily muscular warrior who was feared among both the gods and the demons.

"I second that." A female voice said. Acuden looks to see that it was the goddess Desaune. She was short for here kind only six foot two, were the normal height ranged from six foot four to seven foot one, with long brown, black, and golden hair. Her eyes were the color of the clearest sea on the clearest day and had a honed figure; she was a talented warrior and a good ally to have during hard times.

Acuden smiles. "You see my brothers and sisters, we are more powerful then the humans and the demons. We are divine and of good. We should be worshipped by the humans, IT IS OUR RIGHT."

The large group of gods started to agree with the radical ideals of their fellow god Acuden.

"And because we are of the light, of purity it is our divine duty to expel the darkness from this world."

"Yeah." They screamed.

"As gods we hold the balance within our hands, it is our right to bring this world into light, to free our weaker companions and give them hope that there is more to this messed up world."

"YEAH!"

"FROM THIS DAY FOURTH WE WILL DESTROY THE DARKNESS AND BE VICTORIOUS!"

"YEAH!" The crowd of gods screams, signaling the beginning of the destruction of the worlds balance and a prophecy that will bring about the end of the gods themselves.

**Shifted: the movement of large distances through the use of magic.**


End file.
